The Potters
by Cinna91
Summary: Hey there, I've been part of the community for a while now, finally deciding to write my very own fanfic. Yes here it is, another dreaded fanfic of Lily & James to compete with the thousands already posted here. While others are enjoyable, what sets this story apart is that I have gone through great lengths to make this as cannon as possible. Read On, I hope you enjoy!
1. Spinner's End

"Going to the park mum, be back before night." The deafening thud of the kitchen door slamming into its metal frame resonated throughout the otherwise quiet neighborhood as the slender witch made her way down the wooden steps of her front porch and unto the uneven pathway that lineated a narrow deserted street. _Summer in Cokeworth_ she mused as she walked briskly, a small bag clutched closely to her side. Rays of July cascaded upon her ruby tresses and they danced, enthralled by the slight summer breeze. On she walked as if on a mission, making just a short stop to pluck a weed protruding from a fissure in the sidewalk. An afternoon of quiet reading awaited her, and the mere prospect of relaxing under the old Beech Tree was as promising as the evenings were long. She adored the hollow summers of Cokeworth, preferring it to the hustle and bustle of earlier times. Serenity, the embodiment of her character expressed itself so vividly in the calm. The calm is what soothed her, the calm she enjoyed. The usual cacophony present during earlier seasons had accompanied vacations elsewhere, and she smiled inwardly humming a sweet tune. It was long until she reached her destination, a small abandoned playground near Spinner's End. Swings burdened with age shifted in the warm gust, their rusted ductiles a sweet melancholy song that haunted her childhood memories. As she spotted the shade beneath the ancient Beech, she opened her bag and extracted a rather thick black book.

**_Moby Dick_**

Her features lightened as her fingers grazed the silver words imprinted. Her father had recommended it upon a spur of the moment trip to the library. She was hesitant at first, preferring her usual novels but he had been nothing if not persistent. "Dad knows what's best" He told her smiling "Try it, you might be surprised." "Well we will see about that" She said as she flipped through the first pages "I hope you're right dad." Time lapsed, seconds into minutes and minutes into hours and yet the witch read on, forgetting time, forgetting space. It wasn't until the wind picked up and rattled the swings chains did she look up. A sense of longing washed over her features as she gazed on, transfixed in another time, another dimension. Perhaps she gazed for hours, perhaps even days; however, it wasn't long until a thin figure appeared behind her. Dressed in dark clothing, it stood a stone's throw away from her, sorrow enveloping its features. Memories burdened its brow as it too gazed forlornly at a spot just beyond the swings. Minutes passed before it finally spoke.

"I'm Sorry"

The witch nearly jumped from her skin as she shot up from her seat. She spun around quickly nearly knocking herself off balance, the book flung and discarded near the tree's trunk. "Bloody Hell!" She shot, "How long have you been standing there!" Frightened and confused, she gazed bewildered into a familiar face. "Have you been following me?"

The figure shifted restlessly from one foot to the other, "I'm sorry"

"Were you following me?" She asked again as if it had trouble hearing.

"I've been watching you"

"WHY!" She barked, her green eyes ablaze with anger.

The figure lowered its head. "I'm not sure, I've been watching you for a while now, been wanting to say something …not having the courage to do so." The last words it uttered in a barely audible whisper, an afterthought that raised her suspicion.

"You lost the right to say anything to me!" She snapped. "Besides, what could you possibly have to say to me now, you made it pretty clear what you thought the last time we spoke!"

"Lily I..."

"Save it Severus, you can't undo what you've done." She made haste to gather her belongings, reaching for her book against the trunk. Snape stepped forward and her eyes widened. "Don't come near me, I won't have you hurt me again!"

"Lily I…"

"…And I won't have you following me around, I like my afternoons to myself-"

"I was ashamed" He interrupted looking up to face her. "…Embarrassed."

"Excuse me." She had gathered her belongings. "I've stopped making excuses for you; I suggest you do the same." She turned to leave and he reached forward, his hands grazing her shoulders.

"I was ashamed for saying those words to you."

Time passed as she stood rooted to the earth, perhaps unsure of what to say.

"I knew I had hurt you." He continued. "I never wanted to; you were my closest and dearest friend."

"So why did you!" She shot as she turned to face him. Pain residing in her emerald eyes expressed itself in tears, and she fought hard to keep them at bay.

"I defended you when my friends spoke ill of you, I saw the good in you when other's didn't…."

"I know."

"No you don't Severus!" "I fought hard to keep what little friendship we had left." "YOU" she jabbed a finger at him. "Fought your hardest to muck it up by keeping company with your Slytherin cronies!" "You've known how they felt about me and others like me!"

"How about Potter and his gang!" He replied defensively. "It's no secret how they've felt about…"

"SAVE IT!" She spat, venom pouring from her. "Potter is no excuse for your actions!"

"I know" He said gravely. "I don't know what came over me, I don't know what happened."

"I DO" She advanced on him slowly, her eyes thin angry slits. "I DEFENDED YOU AND YOU LASHED OUT IN THE MOST HURTFUL MANNER, JUST TO APPEASE YOUR SLYTHERIN PALS!" "THE EMBARRASSMENT OF LILY THE MUDBLOOD DEFENDING YOU WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOUR SENSELESS PRIDE TO TAKE!"

Her words stung and he stepped back flabbergasted, unsure of what to say, unsure of where to take the conversation."

"I'm…"

"You've ignored me for a year and now you see it appropriate to waltz back in and offer apologies for your inexcusable actions!" She was seething now, her face as crimson as her hair. "You've gone mad if you think I'll let you hurt me again!"

"I don't want to hurt you." **_I love you_**. The last words passed soundlessly from his lips, He dared not utter them. "It's just the world is changing Lily, these are dark times…things are happening, _bad_ things, and I don't want anything to happen to you." **_I love you_**

"You mean bad things such as you calling me filthy names?" "Save it!" she scoffed. "I don't need protecting!" She brushed an errand strand from her lovely face. "I can take care of myself!"

"Lily"

"You've chosen your side Severus and I've chosen mines." Gloom settled as the witch departed. "Just let me be at peace."


	2. Summer's End

Sunlight streamed through curtained windows into a small humble room. It spilled from pastel walls unto wooden furniture, and gathered as pools of light that illuminated the rich carpet below. Dead center a modest bed stood, home to a sleeping witch, her limbs splayed across its surface.

_Tap tap tap_

The witch stirred.

_Tap tap tap_

"AHHH" A shrill erupted somewhere beyond her bedroom door. "MUM! BLOODY HELL, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"LILY!" a familiar voice called, it seemed distorted and far away, as if shouted through a vacuum. "Lily, darling." It was much closer now and the witch stirred, opening her eyes only to close them once more. "Lils honey, wake up." A soft hand touched her face and the witch bolted upright.

"Mum" she whined, her eyes groggy with sleep. "Leave…be…tired" yawning, she turned over pulling her pillow close. "…Five more minutes."

"Honey" her mother pleaded. "It's half past ten now, were you up late last night?"

"hmmpf"

"Breakfast is getting cold."

"Not hungry Mum."

"But your freak owls are…I was attacked carrying toast!" The sharp voice had originated from her doorway. Lily turned to see a very disgruntled Petunia; her sour face gave way to thin arms crossed tightly against her bosom.

"What are you on about!" Lily snapped, fully awake now. She glared at her sister, willing her to explain.

"Oh stop it you two" Mrs. Evans pleaded. "Tunia relax, it was just an accident."

"Everything's an accident Mum, why are we all subjected to this freak-"

"Enough!" Their mother said firmly. "I've had enough of the bickering."

_Tap tap tap _

All three women turned towards the window where beyond a large barn own stood. Perched atop a branch conveniently near the window, it continued to rap its beak against the glass, a large envelope dangling from its talons.

"Hell, it's like a bloody barn in here!" Petunia yelled, waving her arms. "I'm having friends over this week!" "We can't have those…those THINGS flying around, it's an embarrassment!"

"They're owls" Lily responded dead pan. "And you should consider your snobby little uptight friends an embarrassment."

"You little-!" her sister shrieked lunging at her.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Evans grabbed Petunia before any damage occurred. "Go to your room!"

_Tap tap tap _

"AARGH!" Petunia wrenched herself from her mother's grasp and stormed out. A few seconds later, a loud slam echoed from the end of the hall.

"Now Lily" Mrs. Evans said as she turned towards her youngest. "Breakfast is cold and there are a couple things to be taken care of." She glanced over to Lily's dresser where a stack of open letters lay, their envelopes discarded on the floor. "The owls have been here for quite some time."

"I know mum, I just haven't gotten around to doing anything."

"It's been a week Honey, I'm sure your friends are worried."

"No they aren't" Lily muttered. "They're off living their lives, enjoying summer."

"And you aren't?" Her mother sat down beside her. Rose Evans was a lovely woman; thin wisps of auburn hair hung limply to frame a kind face, a face with delicate features. Her vibrant eyes mirrored Lily's as she reached up and smoothed curls away from her daughter's face. "What's going on, you haven't been the same all summer."

Lily shrugged hopelessly.

"I haven't seen much of you lately." "You're always out after breakfast and back in your room right after dinner...you haven't had a proper meal with the family in ages.

"We had dinner last night mum."

"Yes darling, but you weren't really there."

"I've just been a bit…" Lily searched for words, any word. "…preoccupied."

"With what honey? Is something bothering you, did something happen?" Lily looked into her mother's open, questioning eyes as she mulled the thoughts that had been plaguing her for days over and over in her head. Her parents knew of her tattered relationship with Severus but still she hesitated, not willing to divulge any information. Did she really want to delve back into the issue with anyone? Her mother was as good a candidate as any but Lily couldn't bring herself to say anything at the moment.

_Tap tap tap_

"You should get that." Mrs. Evans said as she stood. "We'll talk about it later."

"There's not much to say mum, really."

"Later" She promised as she kissed her daughter's temple. She retreated from the room, softly closing the door behind her.

_Tap tap tap_

"Blimey!" Lily jumped from her bed. "I really need to get a handle on things!" Quickly she unlatched her window and threw it open, making haste to withdraw the curtains as the large owl swooped in. It flew freely around her room before landing on her bedpost; a large scarlet envelope dangling loosely from its extended leg. She immediately rushed to her closet, throwing open her school trunk to display an array of strange items. Throwing aside a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ Lily dug deeper, finally retrieving a small jar of owl treats. "Here you are." Tossing the owl a treat, she reached to redeem the envelope, really examining it for the first time. "Who sent this?" She asked the empty room. "What is this?" She turned the envelope over admiring its coarse texture, confusion etched on her features. "What the…" Inscribed in fancy golden letters across its surface was her first and last name.

_LILY EVANS _

Not too far from her name, there was some sort of stamp or seal. She pulled the envelope closer, bringing it under the scrutiny of her green gaze. It was a seal alright; it resembled some familiar creature...a lion maybe? "Bloody Hell!" Her heart stopped as the realization hit her "MUM!"

* * *

"What the hell is that?" "

"It's an anomaly for sure."

"Is it possible for letters to get lost by owl?"

"Don't be daft Prongs; your name is on it."

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter stood in James' room at Potter Manor, surrounding a scarlet envelope that lay on his bed. Each boy gazed down at the envelope, their faces mirroring different forms of expression.

"That writing is absolutely atrocious." Sirius said as he observed the fanciful writing. He was obviously disgusted. "Say Prongs, you think Margaret has improved her stalking techniques?" "

It's not so bad" Remus replied excitedly. "And don't be ridiculous Padfoot, why turn an innocent crush into something it isn't."

"_Innocent?_" Sirius scoffed. "Oh Moony, you have a lot to learn about birds, that Margaret Thatcher is the greatest…."

"You're scaring him!"Remus exclaimed.

"I'm not scared Moony!" James poked at the envelope, a bewildered expression upon his face. "Now one of you open it."

"I say we form a united front on the matter" Sirius continued. "It's best to address these types of situations together."

James nodded accordingly. "Do you think we should deal with it now or when we arrive back at Hogwarts?"

"Oh Prongsie" Sirius sighed. "You are completely clueless; I've a lot to teach you about personal stalkers." "Now, the most important thing is to inform your mates on the matter…luckily for you we-"

"You guys are idiots!" Remus claimed as he strolled over to the nightstand. "Complete Idiots."

"Oh what do you know Looney?" Sirius charged. "Your head's been practically buried in books since birth, you have no idea what's going on around you." "Now "he smirked broadly at him "Leave the lesson on birds to the expert."

Remus sighed deeply. "You know Padfoot, I would suggest reading to gain some knowledge, but the knowledge you so clearly lack can't be found in any book." He leaned casually against the nightstand, one foot in front of the other. "Now if you two cared to notice, the envelope is scarlet and has gold writing upon it." "If that didn't cue you in." He paused dramatically for effect. "There's the Gryffindor Seal so clearly next to James' name.

James pondered turning to his friend. "Why would Hogwarts send me any more mail?"

"It's a matter of who sent the letter James, just open up the envelope."

"Well thank Godric for common sense!" He scooped up the envelope. "You know Moony; you really have an eye for small things."

"Small being the operative word" Sirius jeered. "You know" he directed his gaze at Remus "I could have been right."

"Oh Paddy" Remus said patronizingly "There's always next time."

"Guys?"

"Next time eh, how about I take care of that smug little grin of yours right now!" He lunged at Remus, tackling him to the ground.

"Guys!"

The boys wrestled, each gaining the upper hand only to be defeated by the other.

"Will you two stop!"

"No Prongs" Sirius replied exasperated. "Moony here needs to learn his lesson."

Remus lay on the floor gasping, clearly amused. "What's in the envelope?"

Turning to face his closest friends, his expression unreadable James replied. "I've been made Head Boy."

Immediately laughter erupted in the room. Sirius red-faced and seemingly dying from glee doubled over clutching his side. "Prr..ongs, th…at has to be your be….st one yet!"

"I'm Serious!"

"No **I'M** Sirius!" Tears streamed from his eyes as he rolled over on his back. "Go on Moony, help Prongs read the letter…he seems to be a bit confused.." "…Head Bbboy" He burst out laughing once more, his limbs shaking uncontrollably.

Remus sent him a scathing look as he rose. "Let me have a look"

James immediately handed him the letter.

_James Potter, _

His face brightened as he read on, smiling every other word as he looked up at James.

_It is my utmost pleasure to appoint you as future Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Undoubtedly, you have reached your final year; a year filled with fond memories as well as charming loved ones to share them with. Throughout the years, I have witness your greatest transformation, and it is because of your sharp wit and unerring devotion Mr. Potter, that I have deemed you the appropriate candidate for such a position. The task before you is not an easy one; while rewarding in many aspects, you may find it challenging to managing responsibilities required of you. Hopefully, you will not hesitate to lean to your fellow head; I do hope a bond strengthens between you two as you rely upon one another. Furthermore, as you tackle N.E.W.T.S. and endless school assignments don't let any unwavering apprehension deter you from your destined future_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus chuckled as he withdrew the Head Badge from the envelope. "Oh Paddy, I'm afraid James has always excelled at reading."

"Bullocks!" Sirius claimed. "You both think I'm daft don't you!" He too rose from the floor, laughter long forgotten. "Give it to me!" He snatched the letter. "This is obviously some sick joke."

''Fraid not"

Sirius chortled. "You mean to tell me Moony that after six years of bum kissing, the Golden Head Boy position has not been granted in your favor?"

"Oh I resent that" Remus replied. "Besides, I couldn't be any happier for Prongs." He turned to James. "Congratulations mate couldn't have happened to a better bloke."

"Uh Thanks" James stared dumbfounded at the letter, the meticulous writing of their Headmaster branded to his brain. "Wh…why would he appoint me Head Boy?"

"I'll tell you why Prongsie" Sirius replied as he discarded the letter. "Old Dumby's had one too many sips from that flask of his."

* * *

"Mum could you please pass the salt."

"Petunia dear, Lily's closest to it, why don't you ask her."

The Evans family sat around the dining room table later that evening, seemingly enjoying dinner. Lily slid the salt to her sister, seated directly across from her. "Was that so hard?"

"Connie should be coming this week!" A bright-eyed Petunia announced ignoring Lily as well as the salt. She often held her friends in high adoration, directing all hate and contempt towards her only sister.

"That's good dear." Their mother responded. "John sweetheart, I really wish you would put that paper aside and interact with your family for a bit." She gave her husband a disapproving look. "You've barely seen your daughters all week."

Mr. Evans looked up for the very first time that evening. "I suppose you're right dear." He replied gravely. "I have been a bit preoccupied lately…so much things going on, can't seem to tear myself away."

"How's work?" Petunia asked feigning interest. What mattered was directing any and every conversation away from her horrid sister. She had heard she had a bit of news to share with the family; their mother had been going on about some _Head Girl_ nonsense and how _positively proud_ she was of the freak. Based on their mother's reaction, Petunia was sure their father would be equally ecstatic and she just couldn't let that happen…at least not on her watch. She had no interest in hearing about Lily's accomplishments and preferred not to have freak talk ruin her dinner. As their father spoke, their mother listened, clearly oblivious to her daughter's tactics. She beamed as well, all too eager to have her husband interact with the family. Lily however, the sharp witch that she was, caught wind of her sister's antics. She glowered at Petunia from across the table, her green eyes boring into hers. In response, Petunia nibbled on her roast then leaned to their father, smiling as he droned on about the hardships of working at a paper mill.

"Life is hard as it is." He continued somberly. "What makes it more difficult is reading those horrible stories in the news."

"What happened?" Lily asked, immediately dreading her father's response. She was well aware of the turbulence brewing in the magic world. Voldemort and his band were rising, their cause gaining momentum. She hadn't said anything to her parents for fear of worrying them, but now the act seemed selfish and rude. How could she not say anything? Havoc raised in her world disrupted the equilibrium in theirs and they deserved to know. She couldn't leave them blissfully unaware, they were Voldemort's targets…they had to protect themselves,** _she_ **had to protect them.

"Oh honey, I don't want to worry you with the details." Her father said as he smiled at her. "You are so young, your whole future's ahead of you."

"Dad-"Lily persisted. They had to talk about it, now was as good a time as ever.

"No, no" He interrupted smoothing her curls away from her face. In response she crinkled her nose, a habit developed since childhood. "Besides, your mother tells me you have some news to share with the family."

"Splendid!" Their mother exclaimed. "How could I forget?"

Petunia scrambled, her eyes widened with fright as several thoughts raced through her mind. "DadIwasplanningontakingafewcoursesin London!" She blurted, nearly overturning her plate of food.

"What was that about London Sweetheart?"

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans said sharply. "Wait your turn!" She glowed as she turned to her youngest daughter. "Go on honey, tell your father."

"Oh." Lily completely taken by the swift change of conversation blushed. "Erm"

Her mother reached over and rubbed her shoulders. "Go on, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I've been made Head Girl." She whispered.

"You've been made what?" Her Father prodded. "Speak up dear, I have a hard time hearing."

"I've been made Head Girl and mum, I'm not ashamed of anything I'm just a bit surprised."

"You should be ashamed." Her sister chided. "Head of that looney bin you call school."

"Petunia" Their mother warned. "Don't be crass."

She directed her gaze back to Lily. "I am so proud of you dear."

"Thanks Mum."

"I have the faintest clue why you'd be surprised." She paused, taking a sip of water. "You've always excelled in school, at least that's what you've told your father and I"

Lily laughed. "No lies there."

"Of course." Her father chuckled. "You've always been an achiever, got that from my side of the family." He nodded enthusiastically as he winked at his wife. "Now tell me Lils, what is this Head Girl position..sounds fancy if you ask me."

Lily smiled. "Well it means I have certain responsibilities, over the Perfects ..well over the entire student body really."

"Well look at that!" Her father exclaimed. "My daughter's in charge of school!"

"Don't get carried away dad, I'm not in charge-."

"I'm so proud of you Lilykins!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I say we celebrate, let's go out for Ice-cream!."

"I think that's a good idea!" Her mother replied."Now, isn't there an ice-cream shop in Diagon Alley...I think it's best to go there."

"There are plenty of other shops around town" Petunia interjected. "Why must you guys choose the weirde-"

"Oh stop it Petunia" Mrs. Evans frowned at her eldest daughter. "I think it's best to go there seeing as it's Lily's last year in school and possibly the last time we'll ever get to visit such a place."

"Splendid Idea Rose!, I've been dreading my last trip to Diagon," He smiled at Lily. "Now tell me more about this Head Girl position."

Petunia frowned...defeated. She half listened as Lily rambled on about nonsense..or at least she considered it so. Her parents however felt differently, they laughed and joked, completely engrossed in conversation with their _prized_ daughter.

"Dear, why don't we go a week before term starts, that way the family can spend some time together before you head off."

"Not interested" Petunia snapped. She rose abruptly from the table. "Excuse me."

"Petunia Dear!" Their father, perplexed by the looks of it, gaped at her as if she had just appeared out of thin air. "What are you doing.?"

"Excusing myself."

"Sit down." Their mother pleaded. "Enjoy dinner with the family, I cooked your favorite meal."

"I was never fond of pot roast mum, and excuse me if I prefer not to sit here and watch you guys fawn over your favorite daughter!" Red-faced, she threw herself my the table, knocking over her seat in the process. "Not that anyone cares, but I'll be spending the night at Connie's!"

"Go to your room!" Her mother ordered. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately but it is unacceptable!."

"Fine!"

Lily watched as her sister stormed from the room, bitterness present in her wake. Embarrassed and shamed, she turned from one parent to the other. " I'm sorry" she offered not really sure why she was apologizing.

"What's going on with her?" Their father asked. "She's been behaving differently."

"I really wish we could just sit and have a normal dinner." Mrs. Evans said as she stood. "Why go through all the trouble of preparing food if we can't sit and be civilized."

"I'm sorry Mum."

Lily sweetheart, clear the table will you." Sadness tore through her as her mother left. Why couldn't Petunia just accept her for the sake of their parents. A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned to face her father's blue depths.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about darling, Petunia has some issues she has to deal with." He smiled bitterly. "I just wish for your mother's sake she would come to terms with them, you are after all her only sister."

"I'm trying dad" Lily said somberly. "I really am."

"I know dear, I know."

_Alice,_

_Sorry it has taken so long to get back to you, I've been under the weather a bit. No worries I feel much better now. Funny you should ask, I've found your treats stashed away in my trunk, must have packed them mistakenly last term. Don't worry, I was sure to give Parcel an extra treat, He's an itty bitty thing isn't me? I will purchase some new treats for you on my trip to Diagon Alley next week. It doesn't look like we will be able to meet up before school starts. My family (except Petunia) will really like to spend some time with me before I'm shipped off. If I have some extra days left before term, I will be sure to contact you..or at least find some way. You really should consider a telephone..much easier than owls. Tuney says it's beginning to look like a barn here. _

_p.s. I have a bit of news to share with you and the girls..that can wait till the start of term. _

_Marly,_

_You tart, It's just like you to spend your summer controlling some poor bloke. Tell me how is Paris, more importantly...how are French men? By the way, have you heard from Mary, I haven't heard from her since June..I'm beginning to worry. I can't wait to hear your crazy stories, I'm sure you have many to tell me._

_p.s. Sorry for keeping Minny so long. You know she actually attacked Petunia? Somehow I think you're behind it! _

Sunset bathed her room in an orange glow as Lily tied the last letter to Marlene's owl. "Off you go" she said as she pulled apart her curtains. She watched her swoop through the window, becoming nothing more than a small speck as she flew amongst the vibrant hues of sunset. Stiffing a yawn, she moved to her bed, her eyes catching glimpse of her Head Girl badge. It winked at her from her dresser top, sunlight accenting its golden features. "Well done" she said quietly praising herself. She was a jubilant of course, and yet, there was an emptiness inside her...a void unquestionably caused by Petunia's distaste of her life. Certainly there were times when she had contemplated surrendering, times where she'd regretted the very presence of magic in her life. Petunia was worth the sacrifice, but Lily wouldn't dare forsake the bond she felt with the magic community. Ties she'd formed with friends throughout the years mattered to her and it was a pity Petunia never cared to understand. "I miss you" she whispered as she ran a trembling hand over a framed photograph on her nightstand. Sandwiched between adoring parents were two small girls, their hands wound tightly around each other as they smiled gap-toothed into the camera. "I miss you so much."

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_knock knock knock _

"Petunia Dear"

_knock knock knock_

"Sweetheart?" Rose Evans pushed open her daughter's door to reveal a tidy room adorned in frills. "Sweetheart" she beckoned as she approached. "Budge up a little." A teary-eyed Petunia avoided her mother's eyes but moved just the same. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she nestled next to her daughter.

"Isn't it obvious mum."

"Yes darling, but I want you talk to me, tell me how you are feeling."

Minutes passed and neither spoke. Finally it was Rose who broke the silence. "She misses you, you know."

Petunia rolled her eyes and wiped away tears. "Well I don't care for her or any of her magic!" This she spat with venom.

Mrs. Evans gazed down at her unfazed, wiping away the steady flow from her daughter's eyes "Of course you do sweetheart, when your father and I are gone from this world, all you two will have left is each other."

* * *

Dusk settled over England like darkness on an open field. The sun, a blazing orange sphere, hovered on the horizon marking its descent in pink and purple wisps.

"Nothing like a nightly stroll" said Sirius as he admired the cool breeze. "Say Prongs." He sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

"Depends" James replied smirking. "Did you shower today?"

"Oh ha ha, smells like something sweet..maybe perfume?"

"You've been sitting in mom's lap again haven't you!" James shoved him playfully. "It's unbecoming of you!"

"Hey,Hey" Sirius claimed defensively. "I'll have you know its women who sit in my lap" He Held up a long finger to emphasize his point. "Not the other way around."

"'ts not what Marlene said" Peter piped up. He had arrived earlier that day, returning from a long trip to Spain."

"Oh belt up Wormy, Marlene's a little slag."

"No need to be rude" Remus interrupted, always the voice of reason. "Wormy, Padfoot's a little touchy on the subject, he has a hard time admitting any feelings he may have for a bird."

"Oh Moony" Sirius replied sardonically. "I only feel with my hands." He wriggled his fingers in front of his friend's face "I've heard they are quite the treat!"

"Get those things way from me!" Remus joked. "You really are disgusting!"

The boys laughed and joked for a while, relishing in each other's company. They made it a habit to spend a few weeks together every summer, a tradition commenced since first year. James, seemingly the leader of the group, talked tirelessly about his new position at Hogwarts. "It's mad isn't it!" He exclaimed. "Can't believe he chose me over Geoffrey Barnes."

"Biggest prat if there ever was one" Sirius replied. He gazed off into the distance, disinterested in the conversation. "Can we please talk about something else."

"Who do you think the Head Girl will be?" Peter implored as he looked to Sirius."Martha Hughs...Dorcas maybe?"

"Maartha Huuughs" Sirius said wistfully. His features lightened. "Bet you would love spending time with her Prongsie."

Peter nodded enthusiastically "Legs for days."

"Forget her legs Wormy, have you seem her backside?" "I wouldn't mind getting my hands.."

"Must you be so crass?" Remus interjected.

"It's my middle name." "Hey Prongs, it's pity you didn't take any whisky from dad's cellar..Moony here is in dire need of some."

"Yes because whisky solves everything."

"Always with the stick up you bum heh?" "I suppose I can't blame you, I heard Dorcas has gone off with William."

"Gone off?"James asked. "Thought he only fancied her."

"Seems William had the guts to tell her how he felt." "Moony here would rather sit pinning away for years."

"Oh sod off Padfoot." Remus grumbled." I never had any romantic feelings , we're only friends and I have absolutely no problem with her and William."

"Lies, lies, lies Moody, you've been fancying Dorcas for as long as Prongs here has with Lily."

Peter laughed heartily. The play on Remus' name never ceased to amuse him.

Remus glared at him. "You really ought to stop encouraging him."

"It's funny" Peter said blushing.

Remus shrugged. "You're helpless Peter."

"So is Prongs here" "Wait, What's going on?," Sirius waved his hands in front of a dazed face. "Some one mentions Evans and you go off in Wonderland eh?"

"Wait what?"

Both Peter and Remus laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked smirking. "Were you guys ridding off into sunset on the back of a Hippogriff?"

The laughter continued, filling the air with mirth. Peter it seemed lost control as he fell to the earth, tripping a staggering Remus.

"Good one Padfoot." James walked on ahead of the group.

They walked on for a few more minutes, finally reaching the outskirts of the field. Beyond, a valley gave way to an immense forest, home to lush vegetation. Remus gazed off in deep concentration, admiring that which felt comforting for so many years.

"You think we'll be able to run before school starts?" Sirius asked as he approached him. "I can't remember when the last moon was."

"Should be able to" James responded. "Couple weeks left in summer."

Remus peered on, transfixed in the beauty of the forest. He remembered the familiar sights and sounds, recalled the comforting feel of the earth upon his bare feet as he transformed, enraptured in the presence of his dearest friends. Though he'd never welcomed his grueling and painful chore, the freedom and escapement of the forest was much more welcoming than the confines of the Shrieking Shack.

"Hey Head Boy?" Sirius asked suddenly jarring Remus from his reverie . "What do you say we shake things up a bit?"

"What do you mean?" "

"Moony here has given me an idea!"

"Oh have I" Remus asked perplexed. "Whatever you're thinking Padfoot, just don't say it."

"Relax" Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "This has nothing to do with Dorcas"

Peter chuckled, earning him a disappointing look. "Oh relax, will you." He shoved Remus playfully.

"Listen here mates" Sirius moved to face the group. "Peter turn around and stop messing with Moody over there." He approached his closest and dearest friend, dropping an arm around broad shoulders. "Now that Prongs here has been made Head Boy." He paused, contemplating on how to move forward. "...No thanks to the inner workings of Dumby's twisted mind."

"Have some respect Padfoot."

"It's only fair that I relinquish the crown."

It was James' turn to laugh "You were never the leader!"

"Already big headed without the badge on I see."

"Oh and you aren't?"

Sirius chuckled. "Right you are Prongs." "Anyway, Moody staring off deeply into the forest has got me thinking." "What do you guys think of accompanying him this year?"

"We always accompany him Padfoot." James gave him a quizzical look "Where have you been the last _six_ years?"

"le..let me finish!" "I think since this is our final year we should have ourselves a bit of an adventure."

"Like?"

"I say we have a run in the Forest."

"We will." Remus replied slowly. "There's a full moon next week."

"No not here."

"Then where?" Moments passed and Remus gaped at him astounded. "You couldn't possibly be referring to the _Forbidden_ Forest, could you. This he passed as a statement, learning not to question the idiotic schemes of his friend.

"Yes Moony, And I don't see why not."

"It's dangerous" Peter said whimpering. "There's dark creatures in there."

Sirius guffawed. "You mean like unicorns?

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sirius."

"Badge wearing you down a bit heh." He dropped his arms. "Come on Prongs, it really isn't such a bad idea."

"Are you mad!" Remus exclaimed. "I mean certainly you must be to suggest such an idiotic idea!"

"Live a little will you, it's our final year!"

"Yes and you're trying to get us expelled!"

"Oh please Moody after all the pranks we've pulled, they should have expelled us ages ago."

"This isn't a simply prank Padfoot, this is about breaking school rules!"

"Oh come on, who would ever find out?"

"You cannot be serious right now."

"Oh but I am" He winked at Remus. "What's the big deal, we're not going to be anywhere near the school grounds, besides, the castle will be sound asleep."

"Prongs." Remus warned. "Please talk some sense into him."

James shrugged, torn between the two. He enjoyed adventure as much as the next bloke, but he understood the repercussions of reckless behavior. "This is a bit much Sirius."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Padfoot, I don't think you realize how dangerous this is."

"Yes" Peter whimpered. "I heard there are giants in the Forest."

Sirius sighed heavily, disappointment weighing him down. "I guess life as we know it at Hogwarts is officially over."

"No it's not!" James protested. "We can still enjoy ourselves...just not to that extent."

"Not to that extent" Sirius mimicked in a nagging tone. "Not to that extent."

"Oh stop it will you."

"You don't get it do you!" Sirius exclaimed. "We won't have time to enjoy ourselves...what with you and Moony as Dumbledore's pets!"

"I resent that" James said defensively. "I am nobody's pet!"

Remus rolled his eyes as he watched the exchange. "Poor Padfoot refuses to grow up, even in his seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Oh shut up will you!" He rounded on Remus. "I've had enough of your attitude!"

"My attitude?" Remus snorted. "You've been practically moody all day; since Prongs received the letter, you haven't given him a break!."

"And I assume your job is to give him one?" "Telling him how to be a good little _Head Boy_..." He paused with a sly smile."This was your little plan all along, wasn't it...tired of being outnumbered."

"Oh grow up Padfoot."

"I'll tell you what Moony, I'll grow up when you finally let that horse you've been riding around on for years free!"

"Why!" Remus clapped him on the shoulders "I thought you liked my high horse!" "You certainly never had a problem when things went in your favor."

"I've always had a problem!" Sirius bellowed.

"There that's it!" Remus squeezed his shoulders. "Admittance is key to solving your issues!"

"AAAAARGH!" Sirius shoved him and stalked off towards the house. Silence followed.

"Moony, that was a bit much" James whispered as he watched their friend go. "He has a lot of issues he's dealing with."

"I know" Remus replied gravely. "Still, you making Head Boy shouldn't be one of them."

James shrugged. "I'm still not use to the news yet myself."

"Well get use to it." Remus smiled. "Your parents certainly are."

James nodded. "Mum's ecstatic" He laughed softly. "…Claims I was _destined_ for greatness."

"And your dad, does he know?"

"Oh I'm sure she owled him the minute she saw the badge.." He gazed off somberly into the distance. "Haven't heard from him since."

Remus frowned at the graveness in his friend's voice. "Oh I am certain you will hear from him before term starts."

"That's just it" James said "He hasn't been home much all Summer..He comes, only to leave again...I can't even remember the last time I saw him."

"I'm sure he misses you James."

"I know he does, it's just hard to not have him around...I worry about him... Mum certainly does." "Yesterday I caught her crying in the garden."

Remus shook his head sadly. "You can't let her worry too much"

"I know Moony, I know."

They walked on in silence, each boy lost in steep concentration as they made their way back to the Potter's home. It wasn't until they reached the front steps did Peter speak. He stepped forward, muteness finally abandoning him.

"Do you guys think Padfoot's jealous?"

"Why'd you ask?" James inquired as he turned to their smaller friend. "Jealous of what?"

"Of you making Head Boy."

Remus laughed. "Oh Peter, Padfoot is never that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't jealous about the position; he's upset because he feels it will change the dynamics in his relationship with Prongs."

"Wow" James said flabbergasted. "You got all that from his sour mood this evening?" "You're scary perceptive Moony."

"Scary" Peter agreed.

"Besides" James continued as they ascended the steps "I love him like a brother, nothing's ever going to change that."

~There you have it, another exciting chapter! I enjoyed writing this one immensely, especially the bits with the Marauders. I've always admired their friendship and love having them interact with one other. A small note, Since the back story on James' parents is pretty much non existent, I've gone ahead and made his dad an Auror and his mother a healer at St. Mungo's. Nothing a bit far fetched. Lily and James' lives did take place during the First Wizarding War so it is plausible for his father ( an Auror) to be gone from home weeks at a time. I will introduce his mother as well as our very first Lily and James interaction ( well in this story) in the next Chapter, Aboard The Express. Reviews are always welcomed.~


End file.
